Bachelor Group
The Bachelor Group is one of the four chimpanzee groups at Monkey World. It consists of male chimpanzees that could not fit in with the other chimpanzee groups. Members *'Buxom' is a male chimpanzee who was born at Port Lympne Zoo in Kent on 29 January 1982 to Bustah and Alexa. He is the brother of Bixa, the half brother of Jestah and is Arfur's uncle. He used to live at Windsor Safari Park along with Jestah, Rodney, Bixa, Evie, Jane, Arfur and Jess until it's closure. He and his group came to Monkey World on 31 May 1993. Whilst Rodney and the others remained together, Buxom and Jestah were put into the Bachelor Group. Following Butch's self abdication, Buxom and Jestah now lead this group. He is 36 years old. *'Jestah' is a male chimpanzee who was born on 28 December 1981 at Port Lympne zoo to Jenni and Bustah. He is the half brother of Buxom and Bixa and Arfur's uncle. He came to Monkey World on 31 May 1993 with his siblings, nephew, Rodney, Jess and Evie after their former home Windsor Safari Park closed. Following Butch's self abdication, Jestah and Buxom now lead this group. He is 36 years old. *'Butch' is a male chimpanzee who was born in 1983. He was originally used as a beach photographer's prop. He arrived at Monkey World in 1989. Before becoming dominant male of the Bachelors, Butch previously led a mixed gender group at Monkey World with Charlie as his second-in-command, but was removed due to his aggressive behavior towards the female members. Recently, Butch has stepped down as leader and has been succeeded by Buxom and Jestah. He is 34/35 years old. *'Çarli' is a male chimpanzee who was born on 20 November 1993 in America. He used to work on a television sitcom in Turkey. He was brought to Monkey World on 24 May 2002. He used to live in Sally's Group before moving into the Bachelor Group in 2006. He is 25 years old. *'Freddy' is a male chimpanzee who is estimated to have been born in 1989. He used to be kept as a pet and was found wandering in a park in Austria, possibly having been released by his owner. He came to Monkey World on 24 November 1995. He used to live in Sally's Group, but due to his behaviour, he was moved into an adult group led by a chimp named Chico, before being placed in this group. He is 28/29 years old. *'Gypsy' is a male chimpanzee who was born on 26 July 1994 in a zoo in Isreal. He along with Hananya, Tikko, Simon and Semach were brought to Monkey World in 1996. He used to be part of Sally's Group and later Hananya's Group before moving into the Bachelor Group in 2006. He is 23 years old. *'Jimmy' is a male chimpanzee who is estimated to have been born in 1983. He used to be a photographer's prop in Spain before being brought to Monkey World on 14 July 1987. He used to be the second in command of Paddy's Group until he challenged Paddy's authority and was moved to this group in 2007. He is 34/35 years old. *'Kyko' is a male chimpanzee who is estimated to have been born in 1987. He was used as a photographer’s prop in Spain. He arrived at the park 5 July 1991. His previous owner in Spain dragged him around on roller skates, which did not fit his feet and, as a result, Kyko was crippled when he first arrived at the park. He is 30/31 years old. *'Mojo' is a male chimpanzee who is estimated to have been born in 1988. He used to be a photographer's prop in Spain before he came to Monkey World on 5 July 1991. After coming to the park, he became second-in-command in a group led by a chimp named Chico. Following Chico's death, Mojo and two of the groups females Peggy and Mona, were merged with a group led by Charlie and Sally, before moving to this group. He is 29/30 years old. *'Pacito' is a male chimpanzee who is estimated to have been born in 1990. He used to live at a circus before being kept as a pet in Barcelona in Spain by an actor named Francisco Osano and his girlfriend Carmen. When he was younger, Pacito took part in his owner's theatre productions. However as he got older, it became too dangerous to take him out in public, resulting in him living in a shed. Pacito came to Monkey World on 7 November 1997 where he was paired with Charlie, who taught him how to be a chimpanzee again. He and Charlie briefly lived in a group made up of Sally, the then nursery group, Mojo, Mona and Peggy until being moved to the Bachelor Group in 1999. He is 27/28 years old. *'Paco' is a male chimpanzee who is estimated to have been born in 1991. He came to Monkey World on 24 April 1992 with Gamba (who lives in Cindy's Group) after being found on the docks of Alicante. He was named after the boy who found him. He used to live in Cindy's Group (when it was led by Paddy), but was moved into the Bachelor Group in 2005 after getting into a fight with the group's females. He is 26/27 years old. *'Rocky' is a male chimpanzee who is estimated to have been born in 1989. He used to be a photographer's prop in Spain before being brought to Monkey World on 5 July 1991. He previously lived in Chico's group. He is 28/29 years old. *'Sammy' is a male chimpanzee who is estimated to have been born in 1982. He used to be a photographer's prop in Spain before being brought to Monkey World on 14 July 1987. He is 35/36 years old. *'Seamus' is a male chimpanzee who was born at Monkey World on 2 March 1999. He is Cherri and Paddy's son and Pip, Hebe, Johni, Ash, Eddi, Bart, Thelma and Louise's half brother. Prior to his birth, Cherri was moved into Rodney's group. She tried to care for Seamus but did not know how, resulting in the infant being hand reared. When he reached a year old, Seamus was placed in Sally's Group. After reaching adolescence, the staff tried to put Seamus in Hananya's Group, but it did not work out, resulting in Seamus being briefly returned to Sally's Group before moving into the Bachelor Group in 2007. He is 19 years old. Former Members *'Charlie' was a male chimpanzee who was estimated to have been born in 1983. He used to be a photographer's prop in Spain before he came to Monkey World on 5 September 1989. During his time as a photographer's prop, Charlie had all but three of his teeth pulled out and was badly beaten by his owner. He previously served as second in command to Butch in a mixed gender group until 1996 where Butch joined the Bachelor Group whilst Charlie became second in command to Rodney. After Rodney's group merged with Paddy's group in 1997, Charlie had to be removed after his finger is badly bitten (resulting in it being amputated). He was paired Pacito and taught him to be a chimpanzee again. He, Pacito and Mojo briefly lived with Sally and her wards; Hananya, Tikko, Gypsy, Simon, Semach, Arfur, Jess and Trudy (who would later became members of Rodney's group after Sally returned to caring for younger chimpanzees) and also two females named Mona and Peggy, before joining the Bachelor Group in 1999. He sadly died in 2009. He was 26 years old. *'Ben' was a male chimpanzee who was born at Monkey World on 19th September 2001. He was Peggy and Rodney's son and Pip's half brother. He was rejected at birth by his mother and was hand reared with Pip until they moved into Sally's Group. Upon reaching adolescence in 2008, the staff tried to introduce the two into Hananya's Group, but only Pip was accepted with Ben moving into the Bachelor Group. He sadly died on 18th September 2017 from an enlarged heart, the day before his 16th birthday. He was 15 years old. * 'Alberto ' was a male chimpanzee who was estimated to have been born in 1987. He was famed for being the last Spanish beach photographer's chimp to be rehomed. He arrived at Monkey World on 19th February 2003. He gave the Bachelors' leader Butch a hard time which ultimately led to the group being split in two with Butch leading one group and Alberto led the other. The group eventually reunited with Butch remaining leader. Alberto died in August 2005 after suffering a heart attack. He was 18 years old. Category:Chimpanzee Groups